Laser radar systems provide simple, convenient, non-contact measurements that aid in single-operator object inspection. Laser radar systems are particularly useful for applications in which large objects, such as aircraft, automobile, wind turbine or satellite parts, are to be measured. Some conventional laser radar systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,609; 4,824,251; 4,830,486; 4,969,736; 5,114,226; 7,139,446; 7,925,134; U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0205523, and Japanese Patent 2,664,399 which are incorporated herein by reference. In such laser radar systems, a laser beam is directed to and scanned over a target surface, and portions of the laser beam that are reflected or scattered back to the laser radar are detected and processed to provide target information. Useful beam scan rates can be limited by encoder speeds, and distance calibration tends to drift during use. In addition, costs of such systems are great. Accordingly, improved laser radar methods and apparatus are needed.